fatal_framefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kagome, Kagome
Kagome (tambien conocida como Kagome, Kagome) es un juego popular japones entre los niños similar al juego europeo "rosie entre anillos" o "pobre mary". Para jugar un niño era llamado "eso" (o oni que es demonio) era sentado con los ojos cubiertos, rodeado de 4 o mas niños. Los niños en circulo giraban y cantaban una cancion, cuando la cancion terminaba, el niño en medio del circulo debia descubrir la identidad del niño detras de el. Si el niño adivinaba el niño detras de el seria el nuevo oni. Fatal Frame En Fatal Frame, 'kagome, kagome era mencionado en una nota. Tambien cuando Miku Hinasaki se despierta durante la primera noche, ahi niños rodeadola y cantando la cancion. Este no parece ser importante entre la trama del juego. Sin embargo ahi un puzzle en la 'Habitacion de Muñecas basado en este juego. Mundo Real En el mundo real, este juego tiene varias historias sobre su origen y a tenido algunas variaciones sobre la letra de la cancion. De hecho, se dice que en las diferentes regiones tienen cada una, una diferente letra. La version mas comun se dice que origino en el periodo inicial del showa en la prefectura de chibi en la ciudad de noda. Este juego aun no juega, pero por lo general entre niños de corta edad. Fue sugerido por Kunio Yanagita en "teorias sobre folklore (1934) que el juego, con su "demio con los ojos vendados" y algunos otros elementos, es una clara imitacion de los rituales de los adultos. Ahi muchas teorias sobre el origen de la cancion en si, y cual es su verdadero significado. Teorias sobre su origen *'Teoria Prostituta: '''La cancion describe los lamentos de una prostituta japonesa, ya que eran frecuentemente llamadas "pajaros enjaulados". La cancion habla sobre su dolor. *'Teoria Dinero: La cancion habla sobre "ocultar dinero". Las palabras "gruas y tortugas" se sabe que representan un hogar donde mantendrian dinero. *'Teoria Embarazo: '''Esta teoria sugiera que el "pajaro" en la cancion se refiere a un bebe dentro de su madre "jaula" y el "cuando va a salir" hace referencia a cuando va a nacer. La "noche de la aurora" supiestamente se refiere a la oscuridad del vientre de la madre antes de nacer. La teoria supone el kanji que representa la palabra "kagome, ser", el segundo kanji puede ser "mujer" y la primera puede ser "jaula". Tambien se sugiere que la forma en que la mujer esta embarazada a menudo se veria como si tubiera una canasta entre sus brazos. *'Teoria Prisionera: '''Esta cancion puede que sea sobre un prisionero. "Kagome" puede ser la valla de bambu que encierra el lugar del prisionero. "Pajaro en la jaula" representa al prisionero en su celda, el cual ya se programo la hora de su ejecusion. "¿Cuando va a salir? puede ser la hora en que el prisionero sea sacado de su celda para la ejecusion. La grua y la tortuga representan logenvidad, por lo que decir a "caido", puede ser que el prisionero llegara a su fin (ejecusion). "¿Quien esta detras de ti? puede representar al verdugo detras del prisionero. *¿Quien esta en frente de la espada?: 'Esto puede ser referencia a que el cuerpo de la persona no se da cuenta que esta muerto, preguntandose de quien es la cabeza cortada en frente de ella. En otras regiones "shoumen" (detras) aparece como "shonen" (niño) cambiando la frase a "quien es el chico detras de ti". *'Otras Teorias: '''Una persona desconocida afirma que la cancion habla sobre una mujer embarazada quien fue empujada por las escaleras por una persona que queria proteger su herencia. Debido a esto la madre tuvo un aborto espontaneo y la cancion habla sobre su resentimiento hacia esa persona y la perdida de su bebe. Letra de la Cancion |-|Japones= かごめ かごめ 籠 の 中 の 鳥 は いつ いつ 出 やる? 夜明け の 晩 に と 亀 が 鶴 滑っ た の 正面 後ろ だ あれ? |-|Romaji= Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni Tsuru to Kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen dare? |-|Ingles= Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now? |-|Español= Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro en la jaula, ¿cuándo vas a salir? En amaneceres y las noches. Quién está en frente de la parte de atrás, donde una grúa y la tortuga resbaló y cayó? Categoría:Rituales y Maldiciones